


ART: Gladiator

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Bruises, Dragons, Dungeons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Magic, Pastels, Secrets, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Traditional Media, magic restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art for Clea2011's ACBB 2019. Nine pastel  pieces including a title page, animation and 3 dividers.When Cenred and his army of sorcerers conquer Camelot, Arthur loses everything. His home, his kingdom, his father, his sister… all are taken from him and he's forced to fight for his life for public entertainment. Thrown in with strangers, Arthur makes new friends and dangerous enemies. He knows he’s probably living on borrowed time but one man and a baby dragon just might make a difference - if he can survive his next fight.





	ART: Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gladiator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296327) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 

> This is for the wonderful Clea. I had such a great time collaborating with her last year that when the opportunity to work with her came up again I lay myself prostrate at her feet. Clea is not only a fantastic writer but a good friend and I have been fortunate enough to meet up with her a couple of times. She has worked so hard on this fic and her poor fingers will be stumps by now so please give her all the love and attention her work deserves.  
Many thanks to my art beta, Merlinsdeheune who offered her expert opinion on the early sketches, my good friend Merls and the wonderful Tira_sue who helped with the gif.  
Finally many thanks to the mods for organising the fest.

[ ](https://imgur.com/6v0Rw7M)

[ ](https://imgur.com/pzwcZ2y)

[](https://imgur.com/tTlHADg) [](https://imgur.com/f4ImhEB) [](https://imgur.com/FdipTi7)

**Author's Note:**

> Another year of ACBB's over it was fun to research bare chested Merlin and Arthur. I hope you like what you saw, it would have been easy to create more but alas time was not on my side.  
There are two copies of the Arthur and Morgana pic as I put a blue filter on it to make it look more like night-time but clea thought the readers might like to see the original. There were two versions of the title page as well, this is the one I sent to Clea before she'd even started writing properly. I got a bit paranoid about his hair and edited it slightly but she said she preferred the original version so that's the one used here.  
Please go and read Clea's wonderful fic I hope this art has done it justice.  
This art also ticks off two of my hurt and comfort bingo squares: Bruises and dungeons!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gladiator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296327) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011)


End file.
